


a perceptive gaze

by seokwoosfool (TpLoz)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drabble, Fairies, Horses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 20:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16354169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TpLoz/pseuds/seokwoosfool
Summary: Changmin stumbles across a fairy and makes an impulsive decision.





	a perceptive gaze

“What do you mean she’s escaped?” Changmin shouted, wildly searching the stables for his prize mare. 

The stable hand stared down at his shoes in embarrassment, holding his hat in his hands.

“I fed her, went for lunch, but when I came back, she had disappeared. The door of her pen was wide open.” 

Changmin groaned into his hands and rubbed at his face. 

“Alright. Here’s the plan. You search the north side of the farm, and I’ll search the south.” 

The stable hand nodded vigorously, grabbed a bridle and lead, and ran off in the opposite direction of Changmin.

Changmin gnawed on his lip as he ran. His anxiety rose by the second; this wasn’t the first occurrence of the horse escaping. 

The bridle hit his back with every step, as he passed the storage sheds, and eventually into the meadows. 

He reached the farthest meadow when he was met with a breath-taking sight in the form of a man.

Said man was idly stroking his (escaped) horses mane with his dainty fingers. His eyes sparkled in joy as he marvelled at the creature; at Changmin's mare. Changmin himself was fixed to the spot where he stood, as he too had found a creature to marvel at. The man had a small, pointed nose, fluffy hair that shone as much as the mane, and delicate lips upturned at each corner. 

Changmin’s breath caught in his chest when the man turned his gaze in surprise, obviously not expecting anyone to be watching.

He backed away from the horse in curiosity and slowly made his way to Changmin until he stood directly in front of him. The beautiful man lifted his hand up absentmindedly. 

The man bit his lip as he brushed his fingers through Changmin's hair. "Why won't my heart stop beating so quickly?" He breathed out the words in reverence. "You're just as beautiful a creature as the horse. I never believed humans could hold so much beauty, or is it just you?" 

He couldn't resist. The fairy was so pretty, and the compliments that fell from his beautiful lips only served to spur Changmin on. He slowly leaned a few inches down and softly pressed his lips to the man's. They were feather soft even as Changmin increased the pressure. The man let out a small gasp at the sensation of Changmin's lips, and Changmin’s hands as they found his waist, before he brought his hands up and pushed against Changmin's chest insistently, yet lightly.

Changmin pulled back with a question in his eyes. 

The man stared back with bewilderment. "Do you have any idea what that means?" 

Changmin smiled at the conspiratory tone the man used before going in for another kiss. The man merely slapped his lips and Changmin flinched back in shock. 

"I am a fairy, I assume you've figured out that much, and us fairies. We, er, take kisses very seriously. As in, you just asked me for my hand in marriage - kind of serious. And I'm trying very hard not to accept." 

"I know." Changmin whispered, quieting the fairy's spiel. "My mother's a fairy." 

The fairy stared at him, deep in thought for several moments. "My name is Yunho. It's a huge pleasure to meet you." 

"Mine's Changmin." 

Yunho hummed, and began to push the hair from Changmin's face. "A pretty name, for a pretty man." Changmin blushed causing Yunho to coo, and stroke his cheek. "How about we get your dear horse back to the stables and talk some more." Although, with the way Yunho was staring at his lips, Changmin didn't think there'd be much talking involved. 

Changmin nodded, and Yunho beamed before beginning to talk about wedding plans as if he'd already planned it, but of that, Changmin wouldn't have been surprised. Maybe this wasn't what fate originally had in store, but that's what you call a self-made fate.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this! Don't be afraid to send in a request or just a question !
> 
> [tumblr](https://seokwooinspace.tumblr.com/) / [twitter](https://twitter.com/seokwooinspace?lang=en) / [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/Seokwooinspace)


End file.
